Angel of Arceus
by Jack Clover the 4th
Summary: Sequel to Pokémon Are Real? A second chance at life, in the pokemon world is a dream come true. Only, now that it's real what's left to accomplish? After defeating Trainers, Gym Leaders, the Elite 4 and The Champion... what's left?


**Angel of Arceus**

Sequel to Pokémon Are Real!? A second chance at life, in the pokemon world is a dream come true. Only, now that it's real what's left to accomplish? After defeating Trainers, Gym Leaders, the Elite 4 and The Champion... what's left?

* * *

_**~Introduction Part 1~**_

_**A Fallen Angel**_

It's been a few years since I first met my Pokémon and my life was pretty close to normal, carrying on with my life, learning, growing, working, and training my Pokémon.

Let me tell you that taking care of several fictional monsters is harder then owning a regular pet. For example, how to treat them when their sick. I had to find out the hard way how to treat the Pokévirus, at the same time keep them secret from my dad and anyone who could bring trouble.

Then again it's pretty boring having Pokémon and hiding them from a world that believes them to be fiction. I found myself more than once, wishing we could go to the Pokémon world, to train and battle, Challenge and beat all who battle us, meet more Pokémon and people.

I almost regret those wishes...

Almost...

"Later Boss, I'm leaving already." I called out to my boss as I popped my head into his office. "It's Chef LeNotre to you young lady." He grumbled, shuffling threw his paper work. "_Si_, _Jeff_ LeNotre." I smirked as he looked up at me with fake anger, used to me using an exaggerated Spanish accent; I bit my lip trying not to laugh at his face.

"On second thought, Boss is better." He said before looking back at his papers. Chef Francis LeNotre is the Head Chef at _Le Rouge_, a fancy French restaurant where I have the job of making desserts, filling in for other staff members, and sometimes even being Chef LeNotre's assistant when he really needed it, he wasn't getting any younger but at the age of 87 he was still in good health.

"Okay, and just to make sure. My schedule is clear for the next two weeks right?" I asked him as he usually made the schedules for the back of house employees, but he was also the owner. I had planned months ago to take a little vacation with my Pokémon, to train and relax before I had to go back to work.

He looked at the schedule and nodded to me.

"Yes, you asked for two weeks and asked not to be called during the first week. I hope you enjoy your time off. You're one of my hardest workers." He told me, smiling. "It's not work if you enjoy it." I told him before leaving his office and going out the back entrance, was there was a wide and dark alley, save for the brightly light back porch.

"Great and I don't have a flashlight." I grumbled to myself once I left the light of the back entrance. I wasn't scared of the dark, and my apartment wasn't that far away. Just in case I patted my chef coat, feeling the small pack that held hunting knife at my hip that I used mostly for skinning wild game when out '_camping'_.

I knew the route home but it would have been nice to get some moon light, thanks stupid clouds. All the same I made it safely to my apartment and unlocked my door and shut it behind me.

"Charmander!"

I was greeted by my flaming lizard Pokémon, Charmander, who ran up and hugged my legs, making me giggle at how cute he was. "Hey Charmander. I'm Home!" I called out and Pix yawned as she woke up from her nap, having been sleeping in her comfy basket in the living room.

"Vul?" she looked at me sleepily, which was adorable.

"Magikarp." My Magikarp happily greeted me from his large tank I hand in the living room just for him, splashing around. Just as I was about to call my last Pokémon I felt the tempter drop and arms wrap around me from the behind.

"Good to see you too Sebby." I smiled as I turned around to face the handsome humanoid Gengar, Sebastian, who hugged me happily to his chest. He wasn't warm like a human or my other Pokémon but when it was hot the coolness of his skin was very welcome.

"I'm fine Sebby. Now let me go so I can get dinner warmed up." I told him but then sniffed the air, the smell of the left over sloppy joe making my mouth water. I looked up at the ghost type, who was a whopping 6'3 and I myself being only 5'2, pouting in mock disappointment.

"Sebby, at this rate I'll forget how to use the microwave." I joked with him, as he always warmed the leftovers for me when I get home from a late shift. It was nice since I was a bit lazy after some shifts and dead tired after others.

I went to the kitchen, pleased to see the food ready for me to eat, inside a bun with shredded cheese inside, perfectly melted over the meat and sauce. I didn't pullout the chair as he pulled it out for me, once I sat down it was pushed forward so I could eat, even getting me a glass of iced tea.

"You spoil me." I joked and ate happily, watching my Pokémon lay about around my apartment, for now.

**~Angel of Arceus~**

"Ah~ that was a great bath." I stretched as I left the steaming bathroom, dressed in only a white tank top and black mesh shorts, my bear feet walking across the hard wood floors to my bed room.

My apartment was just inside the city limits about 5 blocks from work, only on the 2nd floor and big enough for me and my Pokémon to live in with a decent bathroom, living/dining room, kitchen and a bed room only big enough for a single bed. I didn't mind the smaller bed but that meant Sebastian and I would be closer as we slept.

That's all that is going on, you perverts!

I flipped onto the bed, happily curling up under the sheets; Sebastian joined me soon after, making the room a little colder. Pix was in her basket in the living room, Charmander in his sand bed, and Magikarp in his tank, as tomorrow we would be going into the forest to train and relax.

Before that I indulged in great dreams about us in the Pokémon world, batting and defeating our opponents, getting stronger together. Once that was done, opponents defeated, all gym badges earned, elite four defeated and...

The champion...

Defeated ...

What could we do next? What was beyond defeating a champion?

**~Angel of Arceus~**

"Thank you Ma'am. Enjoy your time in Draco Forest." The ranger told me as he handed me my rifle case, hunting knife and ID. I left quickly after checking everything was in place before heading off to the rented cabin, only stopping outside the door too breathe in the fresh air.

"Ah~! Feels nice, it's a good day to be out training." I got on my motor cycle, a dark purple and chrome Harley I called Ghost Flame, setting my things in the side car before heading off. The dirt road leading to the cabin was a bit rough but GF could handle it. I took in the trees around me a bit, their limbs bear since it was something called _winter time._ This far in the southern United Starts only tended to get some frost early in the morning but melted after about an hour or less in the sun.

I could see some wild life around the trees as I drove, not scared of the bears since I had my Pokémon with me, they tend to stay away from super powered creatures.

Slowing down as soon as I saw the cabin, it wasn't that big but it was cozy enough for me and my Pokémon. No electricity just water from a well, a small stack of fire wood on the side of the cabin, a small front porch with a rocking chair.

Stopping I set the bike aside and pulled out 4 pokeballs, feeling the heat from Chamander's and Pix's balls, and coolness from Sebastian's and Magikarp's balls. I tossed them in the air happily as my Pokémon were released and happily greeted me.

"Charmander Char!"Charmander hugged by leg, his tail flame bring brightly.

"Vulpix!" Pix stretched out, looking around in wonder as her five curly tails swished behind her.

"Gengar." Sebastian looked around as he levitated a bit above the ground, before heading for the cabin, no drought checking it out for me. I followed a bit behind, Sebastian just phased threw the door and I waited just in case a squatter had broken into the cabin, just to be on the safe side.

The door opened slowly and Sebastian came out with a smile. "Gengar. Gen." I took that as an all clear and safe to come in.

Inside it was cozy, a single bed covered with an earth toned quilt, and there was an old timey iron stove in the kitchen/Dining room area with a small table and two chairs, a stone fire place with a small pile of wood next to it.

This would be our home for two weeks.

**~Angel of Arceus~**

"Charmander! Dragon Claw!" I shouted pointing to a tall and thick dead tree that already had several claw marks on it from training. Charmander's claws glowed faintly as he targeted the tree, zoning in on the pervious marks that only scratched the bark.

"Charrrrrrrrrrrrmander!" he ran at it claws at the ready, they glowed more as he got closer to the target. I held my breath as I watched, his claws dig into the bark then... there was a burst of light from his claws and they pushed threw the back and into the solid wood, leaving deep claw marks in the tree trunk. I breathed in and smiled happily as the glow slowly disappeared from Charmander's claws.

"Char?" he looked back at the tree his eyes sparkling as his shout stretched out into a smile as he looked back at me.

"Charmander! Char!" He ran up to me and I bent down and picked him up in my arms, hugging him tightly. "You did it Charmander! You learned Dragon Claw!" I told him happily proud as he cuddled up to me."Charmander!" he was very proud as his tail flame burned brightly and strong, I wondered briefly if he would evolve into a Charmillian.

_*~CCCRRRREEEEEEKKK~*_

We both looked towards the damaged tree, it was starting to give and fall over, while the last attack didn't go to deep, we had been at it for a few hours. One attack on top of the other and the last and best attack yet were deep enough for the tree to start falling.

"We better move." I told him as I slowly tried to move out of the way of the falling tree, watching which way it was going. It started to fall; I assumed it would fall about a foot away from me and Charmander and the gap was getting thankfully wider.

"We should be safe... right... about... here." I moved slowly to a safe place as the rest of the tree trunk stayed strong and fell with the rest of the tree, pulling up its decayed roots and dirt. I felt the ground below my feet moving a little strange as I looked down.

"Char?" Charmander held on to me worriedly as we felt the ground move below us. "Don't worry it's probably just the roots." I assumed, trying to comfort my little friend it was just the roots being pulled up.

_*WWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*_

I was right, but without the network of roots no longer in the ground, it gave way to our weight as we were sucked into the earth, a powerful howl of wind catching us in its tight hold.

"Charmander!" Charmander shouted in fear as we fell through the ground, panicked to as I curled around him, holding him tightly. "I got you charm-AAHH!" I cried out in pain as I hit my head on the way down... a very long way down. I held him closer both out of pain and protection from the unrelenting earth that was batting us around like a pin ball.

"Char?!" Charmander cried out as we fell; only his tail lighting out fall to who knows where. I cringed as my neck, back, legs, and arms collided with hard, sharp rocks along the way. Teeth clenched tightly shut to hold in my sounds of pain, curled into a protective ball around Charmander until we reached the cold, hard, and wet bottom.

_*CCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!*_

My teeth unclenched as I let out a silent scream of pain, my eyes wide as they would go, my vision filled with darkness, and my senses over whelmed with unimaginable pain.

After that...

I couldn't move without feeling excoriating pain...

* * *

Well this is the first chapter of a new Pokémon story. Let me know how it is, I've kinda been in a Writter's block.


End file.
